The more things change
by Megnove
Summary: "Dicono che non puoi più tornare a casa. Be', io continuo a provarci". Le persone cambiano. Ma una parte di loro resta sempre uguale. Scusatemi se vi sembrerà un po' dura, ma credo sia comunque in personaggio.


**The More Things Change**

_I'm back again._

Dicono che non puoi più tornare a casa. Be', io continuo a provarci. Per quanto possa sbatterci il muso. E ogni volta fa male, credetemi.  
Non vado più nelle vecchie strade, almeno non apertamente. Non voglio correre il rischio che mi riconoscano. Le signore dei negozi hanno già troppo pochi pomodori e peperoni decenti anche senza che glieli rubino per tirarli tutti addosso a me. Dopo l'ultima volta mi devono aver dimenticato, ormai. È meglio che le cose restino così.  
Anche restando ai margini però, anche andando in giro di notte, lo vedo ogni tanto che qualcosa cambia. Una scuola chiusa, i muri tanto carichi di graffiti che quasi crolla per quelli più che per le crepe. Un palazzo demolito per far posto a un nuovo centro commerciale. Una vecchia bottega sostituita da una nuova. Dove sarà finito il vecchio a cui fregavo sempre un panino quando non guardava, e che forse me lo lasciava fregare? Sarà ancora vivo? Chi lo sa.  
E a volte un buco nel paesaggio. Un vuoto che cambia per sempre il profilo della città e lascia una cicatrice nel mondo.  
La casa dove abitavo ormai è sparita da un pezzo. Il vecchio liceo che ho tanto odiato è ancora in piedi ma per poco. Forse qualcuno dei vecchi professori insegna ancora. Avrò augurato loro di morire almeno mille volte. Ma si sa, certe persone sull'odio di un adolescente idiota ci si ingrassano. Ad alcuni chiederei scusa. Altri penso ancora che siano dei grandissimi bastardi. Ehi, sarei potuto andare all'università se quel vecchio ciccione di Poolman non fosse stato convintissimo che non avrei mai combinato niente di buono nella vita!  
Anche se probabilmente aveva ragione. Non studiavo praticamente mai, a scuola ci venivo solo per dormire in classe, disturbare, ridere e fare fesserie. Ero maleducato, strafottente, prendevo in giro i prof. Sembrava sempre che non me ne fregasse niente di nessuno. Anche quando rispettavo una persona più anziana, col mio comportamento non glielo facevo mai capire. Ovvio che nessuno avesse la minima stima per me. Non ascoltavo mai nessuno tranne me stesso. Sembra tutta da ridere, ma hanno dovuto strapparmi via la mia vita perché facessi davvero qualcosa della mia vita.  
Ma se mi chiedete qual è la cosa più importante per me, la mia risposta è una. Sempre quella. _My pals._ I compagni. Nello specifico voi due, G&N. E gli altri della cricca. Anche se non mi credereste più ormai. Può essere cambiato tutto, posso essere cambiato io, ma questo non cambia. Mi prendevo sempre la colpa per voi a scuola anche quando non ero stato io a copiare o a rompere qualcosa. E così peggioravo ancor più la mia reputazione già per niente buona. Ma non me ne fregava niente. La banda viene prima di tutto. Avrei fatto qualunque cosa per voi. E voi per me. Quello che non siete riusciti a fare è stato accettare che non fossi più io. Diverso da prima. Diverso da voi. E non posso farvene una colpa. All'inizio… anch'io sarei scappato via da me, se avessi potuto. Ma nessuno vola tanto veloce.  
Nat… mi spiace di non averti potuto dare di più come avresti voluto… finché ho potuto. Sapevo di piacerti. Mi piacevi anche tu, sul serio. Ma ero troppo tronfio, troppo pieno di me e del mio ruolo di capo. Capo di quattro scioperati scalcagnati che si credevano chissà chi, e capace solo di mettervi sempre nei guai. Non sono mai stato quello col cervello. Sarai più felice adesso, con lui. È sempre stato più affidabile di me. Cercate di scordarvi anche solo il mio nome.  
Adesso ho un'altra banda. Di tipi più stupidi di voi. Che mi accettano, chiunque io sia o sia stato. Anche per loro farei di tutto. E cercherò di non sprecare l'occasione e perderli come ho perso voi.  
E so che loro faranno tutto per me. Qualunque cosa io possa diventare in seguito.  
Per questo voglio essere migliore.  
Ma le mie radici restano sempre qui. I miei primi ricordi sono sempre con voi. Vi voglio ancora bene. Voglio che stiate bene.  
E con alcuni, ho ancora dei debiti.

_I can't forget.  
I can't forgive._

Per il nostro vecchio quartiere è come per me. Per quanto la città è le persone possano crescere, trasformarsi o rovinarsi… certe cose restano sempre le stesse. Altrimenti non sarebbe più la vecchia città.  
E una di queste è Blackie all'angolo della strada.  
La mela più marcia della Grande Mela.  
Te lo ricordi, Mike? Te lo ricordi, Jim? Danny?  
Ah, certo, Blackie è un tipo che non si fa dimenticare.  
Meritava che gli facessi una visitina. Giusto per rispolverare il passato.  
Non sembra riconoscermi quando mi avvicino. Vestito troppo elegante per lui? Probabile. Mi sorride col suo ghigno professionale, accattivante, tutto denti affumicati e d'oro. Quello di un venditore d'auto che fiuta il cliente. Il genere che ti fa venire voglia di aver scelto come mestiere quello del dentista pazzo e sadico.  
A Blackie non è mai fregato niente di nessuno eccetto se stesso. E nel suo caso non è una posa. È vero.  
Non gliene è mai fregato del dolore che potevano provare gli altri.  
Be', forse è ora di tornare a scuola per lui.  
Si toglie l'eterna cicca di bocca staccandosi dal muro. Quando ero più piccolo lo faceva con un urlo improvviso per spaventarmi, e rideva quando scappavo. Anni dopo, ci guardavamo a vicenda come animali pericolosi. Lui sapeva che non sarei mai diventato suo cliente, e io sapevo di non avere il potere di schiodarlo da lì. E mi faceva bollire il sangue.  
Ora però le cose sono diverse…  
Blackie è solo un pesce piccolo. Anche se me la prendo con lui, non cambierà nulla.  
Lo so benissimo. Ma tra me è lui c'è qualcosa di personale.  
E il bello è che oggi io per lui non sono nessuno. Non gli risveglio nessun ricordo.  
Meglio.  
–Ehi, _amigo_. Annoiato? Non sai cosa fare? Magari posso darti una mano.– È tutto miele. Tutto cuore. Pochi generosi come lui nell'alleviare le fatiche umane. All'inizio. Faccio il duro come lui, e ricambio il sorriso. Non si accorge che il mio è tutto teso e tirato da una parte. Altrimenti avrebbe il buon senso di scappare.  
–Una mano? Perché no? Ma dipende da che cos'hai.

_The more things change…_

–Ho solo il meglio, _amigo_. Con me vai sul sicuro. Nessuno si è mai lamentato del vecchio Blackie.– _Amigo_. Certo. Chi vuol prendere in giro? Come se non fosse l'unica parola di spagnolo che conosce. O forse è davvero la sua lingua madre, chi lo sa. Con quella faccia potrebbe essere di ovunque. Ma dubito che ci sia una lingua madre o anche una madre vera che avrebbe il coraggio di riconoscerlo come suo.  
–Diamo un'occhiata, allora.  
–Rifatti gli occhi, _amigo_.– Apre la giacca. Dentro c'è una vera farmacia. Proprio come ricordavo, dai racconti dei ragazzi… da quello che ero riuscito a intravedere sbirciando dietro l'angolo della strada. Bustine e cilindretti ordinati, pulitissimi, divisi per tipo. Ognuno con sopra il bigliettino del prezzo. Zollette, fialette con liquidi candidi o più scuri. E dall'altra parte un assortimento di lamette ed aghi da fare invidia a un chirurgo. Allora si diceva tra di noi che lo rifornisse qualche farmacista della zona, e probabilmente è vero. Chissà se in cambio di una parte dei profitti… o dietro ricatto, perché anche lui è suo cliente.  
Solo un baleno, poi la cerniera si richiude. È sempre stato attentissimo a non farsi scoprire. Ci cacciava maledicendo noi e le nostre madri se vedeva di essere spiato. E aveva i suoi mezzi molto efficaci per assicurarsi che a nessuno venisse la voglia di denunciarlo. Anche se non ti fosse importato di restare a secco… di soffrire le pene dell'inferno… c'è sempre qualcuno a cui vuoi bene più che a te stesso. Blackie era bravo a capirlo. Ed è un vero talento nell'arte di minacciare.  
–Ti tratti bene, vedo.– Cerco di mantenere un tono neutro. Mi mostra ancor più i suoi denti schifosi. –Tratto bene te, _amigo_. Tratto bene tutti i miei clienti. Nuovo del quartiere? I nuovi arrivati mi stanno simpatici. Scegli pure con comodo. Solo per te, prezzo di favore.  
Mi soffia la cifra. Lo conosco, il suo «prezzo di favore». È quello che riserva a tutti i nuovi acquisti promettenti. E lo abbassa ancor più se gli sembrano danarosi. Come devo sembrargli io.  
L'esca per il povero pulcino perché venga a cadere tra le sue zanne.  
Già, così ripulito posso sembrare un viziato figlio di papà o un damerino di classe in cerca di distrazioni costose. Ma dentro sono ancora uno di strada. Ancora uno di qui. E ho la memoria lunga, potete giurarci.  
Gli dico cosa voglio. Gli brillano gli occhi. È uno dei pezzi più costosi che ha. E uno di quelli con cui è più difficile smettere. Facile ricattarti con quello dopo, vederti in ginocchio a supplicare, febbricitante, disperato, con un mazzo di banconote in mano rubate a tuo padre, mentre lui ghigna e ti dice che dopo vuole anche il resto.  
Riapre la lampo per un attimo. Tira fuori la confezione e consegna tutto cerimonioso. Non chiede neanche di vedere i soldi. Dopotutto è la prima volta. Mi lascia tutto il tempo di controllare. Esamino la polvere controluce come se fossi un esperto, o come se fosse la prima volta che la vedo.  
–Niente male. Si vede che sai fare il tuo mestiere. Era uno così il primo pacchetto che hai venduto a Danny?  
Il suo sorriso si attenua solo di poco. –Danny? Chi sarebbe? Ti hanno parlato bene di me? Non è che ricordo tutti quelli che si forniscono da me… ma digli che lo ringrazio.  
–Ma sì. Danny Giordano. Curioso che non te lo ricordi. Dicevi che era il tuo cliente preferito. Ma in fondo lo dici a tutti.– Tengo lo sguardo fisso sull'involucro di plastica, come se fossi completamente indifferente. Ma con la coda dell'occhio vedo benissimo che la sua espressione sta cambiando rapidamente. –Forse però è normale che te ne sia dimenticato… dopotutto sono già cinque anni che è morto. Vomitando sangue all'angolo di una strada. Per via della roba che aveva comprato da te.  
La sua sicurezza è svanita. Si è accorto del tono della mia voce. Non sa se sono uno sbirro o altro, ma cerca d'indietreggiare. Il mio pugno è più veloce. Gli si abbatte sulla mascella facendogli saltare tre o quattro denti. Cade a terra all'indietro. E prima che si rialzi gliene arriva un altro dall'altro lato della faccia.  
–Forse ti ricorderai di Jim. Era il più allegro della banda, finché non ti ha incontrato. Aveva una risata che contagiava tutti. Lui è morto in ospedale. Mangiato dalla malattia. Li incarti così bene gli aghi, all'inizio, vero? Peccato che poi alzi il prezzo anche di quelli. E ci si deve accontentare della seconda scelta. L'ultima volta che l'ho visto, Jim aveva le costole che bucavano la pelle. E non riusciva neanche a sorridere.  
Non mi sto trattenendo. Lo sto massacrando. Ogni pugno pesa come un macigno e gli spacca la faccia. Ai ragazzi non piacerebbe quello che sto facendo. Alla piccola non piacerebbe. E forse non piace neanche a me. Ma io ero così prima di unirmi a loro. Violento, arrabbiato, un teppista. E una parte di me lo sarà sempre.  
Questa volta devo fare così. E neanche mi dispiace tanto farlo.  
–Mike è in prigione. Ha derubato una vecchietta per poterti pagare. Non ragionava più, era fuori di sé. Quella ha avuto un infarto per la paura e Mike si è beccato trent'anni per omicidio colposo. Manny e Rita sono in un istituto per disintossicarsi. Forse ce la faranno, ma per Rita era già troppo tardi… ha avuto dei danni al cervello… non tornerà più come prima. Lucy… Jack… Angie… non ti ricordi di nessuno di loro, vero, brutto bastardo? Come non ti ricordavi di me. Per te erano tutti portafogli e basta. Ma di QUESTO te ne ricorderai!  
Non si rialza più. Credo che tutti i suoi denti d'oro siano sparsi sul selciato. La sua faccia è una massa sanguinolenta, se non fossi stato io a picchiarlo non riuscirei a capire chi è. Credo che non mi veda neanche più da quanto gli si sono gonfiati gli occhi. Ma ha ancora la forza di spiccicare qualche parola quasi incomprensibile per difendersi. –_A–amigo_… i–io non li ho costretti a fare niente… nessuno di loro… se sono degli stupidi tossici la colpa non è mia… tanto che avrebbero combinato comunque per strada? Lo sapevano a cosa andavano incontro, no? Se qualcuno decide di buttare via la sua vita… se è tanto idiota… io che c'entro?…  
Già, tu che c'entri, povero deficiente? Che colpa ha la pistola se qualcuno ci spara? Che colpa ha il mostro se tu gli salti in bocca? Non hai fatto niente, hai solo dato loro una mano. È vero, la vita era difficile per tutti noi. Non tutti avevano la forza di sopportarla. Alcuni erano così deboli da cercare un sostegno ovunque. Non hai fatto altro che approfittartene, pescecane da quattro soldi che sei. Mettere loro davanti il buco in cui buttarsi, e trarne tutto il possibile mentre ci cadevano. E credi che questo ti assolva. Come credi che parlare in questo modo dei miei amici serva a qualcosa che non sia farmi infuriare ancora di più. Avranno avuto la loro parte di colpa. Come io ho avuto la mia parte di colpa in tutto quello che mi è capitato. Ma sono i vigliacchi come TE… che fanno allegramente affari con la morte e si sentono le mani pulite… sono loro la vera causa di tutto. Meritate solo di marcire.  
Mi gira la testa. Ho quasi la nausea. Questo è il momento in cui ai vecchi tempi la mano mi sarebbe corsa nel giubbotto a cercare il coltello. In questo quartiere schifoso, anche se qualcuno ci ha visti è difficile che abbia chiamato la polizia. E anche se l'hanno fatto ci metterà una vita ad arrivare, come sempre. Potrei sfondargli il cranio adesso, e nessuno saprebbe mai chi è stato.  
Tranne me.  
La mano mi ha tremato per un attimo. Ora smette.  
Una parte di me sarà sempre un teppista violento, un ragazzo di strada. Che mi piaccia o no. Ma un'altra parte di me ora è qualcos'altro. Qualcosa di diverso. E anche questo non potrà mai cambiare.  
–Non tornare mai più da queste parti– gli mormoro, roco. –Se lo fai… lo saprò. Se mandi qualcuno dei tuoi complici al tuo posto, saprò anche questo, e saprò dove venirti a cercare. Dillo a chiunque ti comandi. Questa è zona MIA. D'ora in poi lasciate stare i ragazzi di qui. O ne subirete le conseguenze.  
Giro i tacchi senza neanche aspettare che mi risponda. Ficco le mani nelle tasche e me ne vado. Mi sento disgustato… per averlo pestato, o perché l'ho pestato troppo poco? Perché non sono riuscito a finire il lavoro? Non ho sfogato neanche una piccola parte della mia rabbia. Forse non la sfogherò mai completamente. È troppo grande. Mi toccherà tenermela. Almeno finché non le avrò suonate a tutti i Blackie di questo mondo e a quelli dietro di loro. Una volta per tutte.  
Il pensiero mi fa venire da sorridere. Ehi, perché no? Io e i miei _pals_ possiamo fare tutto.  
E comunque non avrei più potuto guardarli in faccia se l'avessi ammazzato.  
Si è fatto tardi. Mi staranno aspettando. Comincia anche a tirare un leggero venticello. Alzo la lampo e vado avanti con la testa tra le spalle, mischiandomi tra la folla al primo incrocio. Forse mi va pure di fischiettare. Anche se a farlo non sono mai stato un gran che.

_…the more it's all the same._


End file.
